


【邕聖／雙聖】Close

by penguin1582



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin1582/pseuds/penguin1582





	【邕聖／雙聖】Close

　　邕聖祐舒服地瞇上眼睛。

　　那雙暖熱的手用緩慢似抒情曲的節奏撫摸他的側髮，一下又一下，將異鄉的不安悄悄帶走，幾乎讓他昏昏欲睡。他枕在尹智聖微肉的大腿上，翻了個身，由下往上看著他。

　　他們總是維持最柔軟的關係。像兩人裹同一條毛毯，相互牽動，交換體溫，不過度干涉或悲憫。邕聖祐將孩子氣撒在尹智聖身上，尹智聖在邕聖祐身旁偶爾沉默，只要伸出手還能相擁就已知足。

　　休息室的空調是微涼的舒適，就連安靜也恰到好處。一切都很剛好。

　　「睡一會兒嗎？」尹智聖問，聲音很輕。  
　　「不了。」邕聖祐搖搖頭，動得尹智聖大腿上一陣癢。他伸手去摟尹智聖藏在西裝外套下纖細的腰，穿在裡頭的條紋衣被他抓得更皺了。  
　　「哥身上怎麼總是那麼香……？」他說，用自言自語般的語氣。

　　尹智聖笑了。像是回禮，他也往邕聖祐身上摸去，只不過是直接鑽進了白色T恤裡，那微涼的肌膚激得邕聖祐起了陣雞皮疙瘩，「嘶——」

　　「你最近啊……太瘦了。」手指不安份地到處搓揉，邕聖祐被他摸得些微掙扎起來。  
　　「智聖哥不也是嗎？」  
　　「你才是太誇張了。粉絲都在說呢，說你瘦得像紙片一樣。」

　　邕聖祐的皮膚觸感極好，同時又睜著淡然的雙瞳望向他，尹智聖突然覺得自己像在玩一只黑貓，情緒不自覺高昂起來，越摸越起勁，因此沒有注意到邕聖祐細微的表情轉變。

　　「哥，別碰了。」邕聖祐小幅度地推開對方的手，但尹智聖反而彎下腰用鼻尖蹭著他的臉頰，笑容很是滿足。卸下彩妝的素臉很白淨，笑彎的眼睛形狀很溫柔，尹智聖就如同平時所見的美好，足以令人心動上千次。

 

　　邕聖祐撐起上半身，尹智聖與他的距離不足十公分，看進彼此澄澈的雙眼。  
　　在抵達泰國之前，他們被滿檔行程追了整整一個月，年紀小的孩子們叫苦連天，哥哥們也掩飾不了憔悴倦容；在這種緊逼的狀態下實在無心顧及私人的感情交流，包括，生理的方面。

　　而他那玩開了的戀人非但沒有停手，瞧見邕聖祐無言的反應，還拍了拍他的褲檔間，調笑地說這裡是不是該讓哥照顧一下了。  
　　邕聖祐不回應，埋進尹智聖的頸間開始細細舔吻，批在肩上的西裝外套被撥開，肋骨處被掌心刻意緩慢掃過。

　　「啊！」怕癢的尹智聖驚呼一聲，縮起身體。「別弄了，好癢──」  
　　「嗯？是智聖哥先說了奇怪的話的。」  
　　  
　　邕聖祐猛烈的搔癢攻勢讓尹智聖無處可逃，哭笑不得地掙扎著，而邕聖祐另一手神不知鬼不覺往他的腿間蹭，耳邊響亮的親吻聲讓尹智聖燒紅了臉，開始後悔方才貪玩的點火行為了。

　　「呀、佑鎮過一會兒就要來拍影片了……」  
　　「不會那麼快來的。」邕聖祐的語調不冷不熱，但不難聽出交雜在其中的沉重吐息。  
　　──其實邕聖祐根本不確定朴佑鎮什麼時候會來，只不過是不想放棄難得的親密時間罷了。他抬起尹智聖的雙腿擺成M字形的姿勢，連帶褲子和內褲很快就讓他剝下了，許久沒有被撫慰的器官已半硬起來。  
　　在休息室這種半公共場所親熱讓尹智聖的心臟劇烈跳動，對方不願脫下他的上衣，只是掀開到胸口的位置，埋首在胸前開拓他的感官。

　　邕聖祐在情事上維持他一貫的溫和路線，謹慎留心尹智聖每一個反應，不存在煙花於高溫中炸裂的刺激感，卻像滲透進每一吋毛孔的濕潤水霧。尹智聖總是被他那過度細心的挑逗弄得害臊，可他依然甘願融化在邕聖祐對自己虔誠的視線中，將身軀全交付於他。

 

　　就在邕聖祐將手指往臀部伸去時，尹智聖推了他的肩膀一下。  
　　「哥？」  
　　「別進去。」尹智聖的聲音又細又軟。果然還是太害怕朴佑鎮的誤闖，他寧可選擇更能速戰速決的方式。他可不想這麼直白地嚇到小孩。  
　　「知道了。」

　　尹智聖的睫毛上落下幾個安撫性的吻。此時邕聖祐跪在他面前，抱著他的雙腿，兩人同樣赤裸的炙熱相互緊貼，完全勃起的柱體硬得發紅，藉著前端溢出的濕黏液體難耐地蹭著。

　　邕聖祐發現尹智聖眼眶泛起水光，開始忘情地抬起臀部動作著，便將他的身體往沙發裡壓，讓自己處在較上位的姿勢，好拿回主導權的位置。  
　　正處於興奮狀態的陰莖還很敏感，上下磨擦帶來的快意讓邕聖祐不自覺加快了挺腰的速度，被狠狠一頂的尹智聖忍不住喘出聲來。

　　眼前的邕聖祐半張著濕潤的雙唇、喘著粗氣、捲到一半的白衣服下，腰身情色的擺動一覽無遺，加上下腹部直接了當的快感，尹智聖有了其實已經被邕聖祐操進身體裡的錯覺，被自己的幻想激得頭暈目眩。

　　他伸手一次握住兩人的陰莖，不知饜足地套弄起來；當他用手指玩弄最脆弱的龜頭部分，可以感覺到邕聖祐微弱地顫抖了下，從喉嚨深處發出煽情的低吟，然後懲罰似地更加重磨擦的力道。  
　　尹智聖已經無法分辨臉頰上的濕潤是淚或汗，原本整齊的西裝外套只剩一邊亂七八糟地掛在左肩上，腦袋全是黏糊一片，一心只想尋求本能的渴望。

　　「哈啊……聖祐、我想射……」  
　　「嗯。」

　　邕聖祐停下動作，握住尹智聖放在陰莖上的手，帶著他打起手槍，幾乎接近縱慾的速度；兩人互相靠著額頭，一邊混亂地親吻著一邊到達高潮，乳白色的精液沾染在彼此的龜頭上，畫面淫靡不堪。他們依偎在一起感受餘韻的殘溫，讓空調冷卻燙熱的身體。

 

　　十分鐘後，他們已經將身體和周遭都清理乾淨。確認一切都恢復正常後，邕聖祐走出休息室，朴佑鎮正好抱著攝影機出現在門外。

　　「啊，聖祐哥。」  
　　「唷，小麻雀，辛苦了。」邕聖祐揉亂他的髮絲，留下發楞的朴佑鎮就揚長而去。  
　　「哥，等等要回來哦！」朴佑鎮朝他的背影喊，得到一個舉起手的回應。

　　「智聖哥，是我。」他敲敲門。  
　　「進來吧。」

　　推開門，尹智聖就坐在沙發上，身上穿著隨意的日常服，一件黑色西裝外套輕鬆地掛在肩上，他朝朴佑鎮微笑。  
　　朴佑鎮第一次看見尹智聖就這麼覺得了。原來世界上還有這麼純白無暇的人存在。  
　　然後他舉起攝影機，錄影開始。


End file.
